Starite Shards
Starite Shards Starite Shards are fragments of Starites, that, when 10 are combined, A Starite is granted. Starite Shards can be earned in a multitude of ways, such as helping someone in a level, or spawning relevant items and using them in wacky ways. Object Shards Object Shards are Starite Shards that are earned by completing achievements within the game. It takes 5 of them to make one Starite. There are a total of 217 Object Shards and they are divided into eight categories: Living, Food, Vehicle, Music, Tech, Weapon, Clothes, and Misc. 'Living' There are 31 shards in this category. Mooooooo! *Get milk from something that says "moo!" **To complete: Spawn a cow, and pet it. Age old riddle! *Create the answer to the riddle "What is black and white and red all over?" **To complete: Spawn a sunburned zebra or a newspaper. Are you my Mommy? *Warm an object so that it hatches a chick! **To complete: Spawn an egg. Spawn a sun, and put it near the egg. (The name is a Doctor Who reference?) No noggin! *Give the headless horseman what he is missing! **To complete: Spawn a headless horseman. Spawn a jack-o-lantern and give it to the horseman. Self glorification! *Create a developer! Find their names in the credits! **To complete: Spawn a 5th Cell developer '''(note: not all of them work for this achievement). Conflict Resolution! *Get a ninja and a pirate together so they can resolve their differences! **To complete: Spawn a '''ninja. Spawn a pirate. Put them together. Gnome Life! *Apply an adjective to a garden gnome to bring it to life! **To complete: Spawn a garden gnome, and give it the living adjective. Skeleton Resurrection! *Apple an adjective to a skeleton to bring it back to life! **To complete: Spawn a skeleton, and give it the living adjective. I wanna be a real duck! *Apple an adjective to the duck decoy to bring it to life! **To complete: Spawn a duck decoy, and give it the living adjective. Pinocchio! *Apply an adjective to the marionette to bring it to life! **To complete: Spawn a marionette, and give it the living ''adjective. No harm no fowl! *Create an object that is used while hunting ducks and use it to attract a duck! **To complete: Spawn a '''duck call', spawn a duck nearby, use the duck call to play music. Ding-a-wing! *Create a wingless bird and ring something to help it get its wings back! **To complete: Spawn a wingless bird. Spawn a bell. Use the bell to play music. Wax and Feathers! *Help Icarus fulfill his destiny by getting him to fly too close to what the Earth orbits! **To complete: Spawn a sun. Spawn Icarus nearby. Cock-a-Doodle-Doo! *There are plenty of eggs but now enough baby chicks. Place a Rooster in the house hens live in! **To complete: Spawn a coop. Spawn a Rooster and put it in the coop. Liar liar pants on fire! *Place two people who don't tell the truth next to each other! **To complete: Spawn a liar. Spawn another liar nearby. That's my lucky coin! *Return a gold coin that was taken from a pot of gold to the rightful owner! **To complete: Spawn a pot o gold and empty it. Spawn a leprechaun nearby. Beauty and the beast mode! *The beauty queen is tired of being pretty all the time. Help her transform into a werewolf! **To complete: Spawn a full moon. Spawn a lycanthropic beauty queen. Six feet plunder! *Help the grave robber make a living by creating something the grave robber can rob! **To complete: Spawn a grave. Spawn a grave robber nearby. Winner winner chicken dinner! *Unite the game show host with a person who plays on a game show! **To complete: Spawn a game show host and a game show contestant nearby. To the dogs! *Create someone who catches or trains dogs and provide them with a problematic dog to deal with! **To complete: Spawn a dog trainer and a puppy. Do as I command! *Create someone with the highest rank in the army and provide them with someone of lower rank that they can order around! **To complete: Spawn a general and a private. It is easy to see, those are giants! *Give Don Quixote something to destroy that he wrongly believes to be a giant! **To complete: Spawn don quixote and a windmill nearby. Roller rough up! *Create multiple roller derby girls and a place for them to "derby!" **To complete: Spawn a roller derby, a roller derby girl, then another roller derby girl. Here kitty kitty! *Create the king of the jungle and someone to tame it! **To complete: Spawn a lion tamer and a lion. Use your inside roar! *Help everyone else in the jungle get a good nights sleep by applying an adjective to a lion that makes it less noisy! **To complete: Give a lion th''e adjective ''quiet. No bull! *Provide a bull for a professional who fights them! **To complete: Spawn a bullfighter and a bull. I want you! To help with training! *Create any military personel and have them report to boot came to help with training! **To complete: Spawn a bootcamp and a private nearby. The caged bird never sings! *Quiet any bird by putting it in a birdcage! **To complete: Spawn a birdcage and put a canary inside it. Can't make him drink! *Lead a horse to a water trough! **To complete: Spawn a trough and a horse. Your wish is my command! *Use what a genie lives in to summon a genie, then use the genie to make a wish! **To complete: Spawn a magic lamp, empty it, then use the genie that appears to make wish. Speaking to the oysters! *Unite a large tusked aquatic mammal with a craftsman who works with wood! **To complete: Spawn a walrus and a carpenter. (This is an Alice in Wonderland reference) 'Food' There are 29 shards in this category. Cat-toast paradox! *Combine an object that always lands butter side down with an object that always lands on its feet! **To complete: Spawn buttered toast and pick it up. Spawn a cat. Click the cat and choose combine. (based on a famous meme concept) You can't make an omelet without... *Create an object that is laid by a hen and then crack it to get what's inside! **To complete: Spawn an egg and break it any way you like The ultimate food! *Combine two objects to create cheesey grilled goodness in the form of a sandwich! **To complete: Spawn bread and pick it up. Spawn cheese and click on it, choose combine. Heavenly dessert! *Give an angel its favourite kind of cake! **To complete: Spawn an angel. Spawn angel food cake and give ''it to the angel. So good it's bad! *Give the devil its favourite kind of cake! **To complete: Spawn a '''devil'. Spawn devil food cake and give it to the devil. Making cookies! *Use a cutting device on cookie dough that cuts it into cookies! **To complete: Spawn cookie dough. Spawn a cookie cutter and pick it up. Use it on the dough. I scream, you scream... *Use something that creates ice cream to make yourself a delicious treat! **To complete: Spawn an ice cream maker and interact with it. It's so easy! *Take something from a baby that is stereotypically easy to take from a baby! **To complete: Spawn a baby. Spawn candy and give it to the baby, then steal it back. If you play it they will come! *Attract a customer by playing music from a truck that sells frozen treats! **To complete: Spawn a child and an ice cream truck. Ride the truck then play music. Rubber turducken! *Combine a rubber chicken with a squeaky yellow toy that is used in the bath, to create the toy version of turducken **To complete: Spawn a rubber duck. Spawn a rubber chicken and pick it up, then combine it with the duck. Spice things up! *The spice rack is empty! Create a spice rack and put a spice on it! **To complete: Spawn a spice rack and some spice and put the spice in the rack. Good gravy! *Create a type of boat that belongs on your dining table and then put it there! **To complete: Spawn a dining table and put a gravy boat on it. Who me? Couldn't be! *Take the cookie out of the jar that it is stored in! **To complete: Spawn a cookie jar and empty it. Let's talk about condiments! *Create and place together both of the common pair of table condiments that come in shakers! **To complete: Spawn a salt shaker and pepper (condiment) and place them near each other. Chews wisely! *Get some gum from a machine that sells little round pieces of it! **To complete: Spawn a gumball machine and interact with it. Light beverage! *Combine objects to make a root beer float! **To complete: Spawn a mug of root beer. Spawn an ice cream, pick it up and combine them. He takes what he wants! *Create the especially fierce type of badger who is notorious for not caring, and feed him his favourite food! **To complete: Spawn some honey and a honeybadger. Bad breath! *Combine two foods to make garlic fries! **To complete: Spawn some fries. Spawn some garlic and pick it up, then combine them. Price check on register one! *Fill a shopping cart with what you buy at a grocery store and then push it to the cash register! **To complete: Spawn a cash register. Spawn a shopping cart. Spawn a cereal box and put it in the cart. Now ride the cart towards the cash register. Ground to dust! *Use a pestle with its bowl-shaped companion that is used to grind things! **To complete: Spawn a mortar (container). Spawn a pestle and pick it up, then use it on the mortar. Have your cake and display it too! *The cake stand looks so empty, place something on it that belongs there! **To complete: Spawn a cake stand and a cake. Place the cake gently on the stand. Oh bother! *Feed a pot of honey to a large furry forest animal who loves to eat honey! **To complete: Spawn honey and a bear nearby. Express delivery! *Try mailing a coconut to see if it really gets delivered! **To complete: Spawn a mailbox and a coconut. Fill the mailbox with the coconut. They see me rollin'! *Use a tubular kitchen utensil to flatten some dough! **To complete: Spawn some dough and a rolling pin. Use the rolling pin on the dough to flatten it. The intern *Use a countertop appliance to brew a dark beverage made from ground beans! **To complete: Spawn a coffee machine and interact with it. I'd like to make a toast! *Put something in a toaster that will get turned into toast! **To complete: Spawn a toaster and some bread. Put the bread in the toaster. Breakfast club! *Use a kitchen appliance to make a fluffy patterned breakfast food that you'd usually put syrup and butter on! **To complete: Spawn a waffle maker and interact with it. All dried up! *Use a kitchen appliance to dehydrate some fruit! **To complete: Spawn a food dehydrator and some grapes (although any fruit should work). Put the grapes in the dehydrator, and them empty it. I think therefore I yam! *Use a kitchen utensil designed specifically for this use, to turn a potato into a mashed potato! **To complete: Spawn a potato and a potato masher, and use the masher on the potato. 'Vehicle' There are 23 shards in this category. Witch way! *Take a flight on a witch's favourite form of transportation! **To complete: Spawn a magic broomstick and ride it. Up up and away! *Wear something that is a combination of a backpack and a helicopter **To complete: Spawn a backpack helicopter and equip it. No stopping for gas! *Use a special plane that refuels aircraft in flight! **To complete: Spawn a refueling plane, ride it, and use vehicle. Board of the future! *Ride an object that is like a futuristic skateboard with no wheels! **To complete: Spawn a hoverboard 'and ''ride it. Expert balloonist! *Take a ride in a vehicle that is full of hot air! **To complete: Spawn a '''hot air balloon and ride it. Built for two! *Join someone else on a bicycle that two can ride at the same time! **To complete: Spawn a tandem bike and a cyclist. Put the cyclist on the bike, and then ride it yourself. Dead to rides! *Put a coffin in a vehicle that is designed to transport it! **To complete: Spawn a hearse and a coffin. Put the coffin in the hearse. Rescue pilot! *Create a rescue helicopter and a pilot for it that is medically trained! **To complete: Spawn a rescue helicopter and a paramedic. Put the paramedic in the helicopter. Emergency response! *Create a paramedic and put the in the vehicle they drive around saving lives in! **To complete: Spawn an ambulance and a paramedic. Make the paramedic ride the ambulance. End of the train! *Ride on the train car that is always at the end of trains! **To complete: Spawn a caboose 'and ''ride it. Going up! *Use a vehicle that sounds like it is made for picking cherries, to get up high! **To complete: Spawn a '''cherrypicker and ride it, then use vehicle. The way to see the city! *Drive a bus that is two stories tall! **To complete: Spawn a double decker bus and ride it. Pull over! *Use the siren in the standard issue vehicle that police drive! **To complete: Spawn a police car, ride it, then play sound. In case of fire... *Create someone who fights fires professionally and have them drive the fire truck! **To complete: Spawn a fire truck and a fireman, and put them near each other. Out on patrol! *Create an officer of the law and have them keep the streets safe by driving a police car! **To complete: Spawn a police car and a policeman, and put them near each other. Taking out the trash! *Put some garbage in the garbage truck and drive it to the place where it can be dumped! **To complete: Spawn a dump, a garbage truck, and some garbage. Put the garbage in the truck, and then ride the truck towards the dump. You're on a boat! *Captain a type of luxury boat used by the rich and famous! **To complete: Spawn a yacht and ride it. Living on the water! *Ride on a boat that is a mixture of a boat and a house! **To complete: Spawn a houseboat and ride it. Your biggest fan! *Drive a boat that is propelled by a giant fan! **To complete: Spawn an airboat and ride it. Abandon ship! *Get into an inflatable object that is used to save people when a ship is sinking! **To complete: Spawn a liferaft and ride it. Hitting the slopes! *Put on some skis and the ski equipment that is held in the hand to help improve balance! **To complete: Spawn some skis and a ski pole and equip them. Four! Wheeler *Drive the vehicle you use while playing golf **To complete: Spawn a golfcart and ride it. Roman taxi! *Ride in a type of horse-drawn vehicle famously used by the romans in races! **To complete: Spawn a chariot and ride it. 'Music' There are 25 shards in this category. Out of tune! *Use a tuning wrench to get a musical instrument in tip top shape! **To complete: Spawn a piano and a tuning wrench. Use the tuning wrench on the piano. Is this annoying you? *Blow a horn made of plastic that is often found in stadiums! **To complete: Spawn a vuvuzela, pick up and play music. Another dime! *Play a tune on a music playing box found in diners! **To complete: Spawn a jukebox and use it to play music. Back to vinyl! *Use a record on an object that will play it! **To complete: Spawn a gramophone or a record player, and a record. Pick up the record, and use it on the machine. Harmonious! *Play a tune on a small harmonic instrument that is held sideways to the mouth! **To complete: Spawn a harmonica, pick it up, and play music. Accordion to who? *Give the accordion to someone who will play it! **To complete: Spawn a musician and give him an accordian. Snake charmer! *Use an instrument on a snake that will charm it! **To complete: Spawn a snake and a flute. Pick up the flute, and use it to play music on the snake. A shell of an instrument! *Blow into a type of sea shell that is often used like a musical instrument! **To complete: Spawn a conch and pick it up. Use it to play music. Bang a gong! *Help someone hit a gong by giving them both a gong and an appropriate object to hit it with! **To complete: Spawn a person, a gong and a mallet. Give the mallet to the person. Bag of hot air! *Play the instrument that looks like a bag with a bunch of pipes stuck in it! **To complete: Spawn a bagpipe. Pick it up and use it to play music. Down to Georgia! *Give the devil his favourite stringed instrument! **To complete: Spawn a devil and a fiddle, and give it to him. What did Jerry do? *Play a note on a traditional Australian aboriginal instrument! **To complete: Spawn a didge and use it to play music. Epic drum solo! *Take a seat at the drum set and play your heart out! **To complete: Spawn a drumkit, ride it, and then play music. Plucked by an angel! *Give an angel the stringed instrument all angels love to play! **To complete: Spawn an angel and a harp. Give the harp to the angel. Take a seat! *Sit on a bench that belongs in front of a piano while playing a piano! **To complete: Spawn a piano bench and a piano. Place the bench infront of the keyboard and ride it, then reach over to the piano and play music. Here boy! *Use a special whistle that attracts dogs, and get a dog to follow you! **To complete: Spawn a dog whistle and a dog. Pick up the whistle and interact with it. Off-key works for me! *Help someone who can't sing to sound like a pro! Apply an adjective to them that automatically corrects their pitch! **To complete: Spawn an autotuned person. Desperado! *Use the guitar case to store something other than a guitar. **To complete: Spawn a guitar case and a tommygun. Put the gun in the case. The sight of music! *Hand some sheet music to someone who composes music! **To complete: Spawn a composer and some sheet music, Pick up the sheet music and give it to the composer. Boisterous revelry! *Use a practical joke object that makes the sound of someone passing gas! **To complete: Spawn a whoopee cushion and interact with it. Trumpet care! *Don't leave your trumpet lying on the ground! Put it on a stand made for holding trumpets! **To complete: Spawn a trumpet stand and a trumpet. Put the two together. Stereophonic sounds! *Put something in the stereo that it can play music off of! **To complete: Spawn a stereo and a cassette. Fill the stereo with the cassette. (Note: you might not get the achievement until you empty the stereo) Keeping the beat! *Give a metronome to someone who can use it to practice! **To complete: Spawn a pianist and a metronome. Pick up the metronome and give it to the pianist. I can hold a tune! *Use a type of fork that isn't used for eating, to play a pure musical tone! **To complete: Spawn a piano and a tuning fork. Pick up the fork and use it on the piano to play sound. Sounds funny! *Give a slide whistle to a comical performer who wears lots of make up, giant shoes, colourful wigs, and a red nose! **To complete: Spawn a clown and a slide whistle. Pick up the whistle and give it to the clown. 'Tech' There are 26 shards in this category. Wash, rinse, dry! *Place a dirty dish in an appliance that cleans it! **To complete: Spawn a dishwasher and a dirty plate. Put the plate in the dishwasher. It's a trap! *Catch a rodent in a trap! **To complete: Spawn a mousetrap and a mouse (animal). Place near each other. The clicker! *Turn an object on or off using a remote control! **To complete: Spawn a television and a remote control. Pick up the remote, and use it to turn on the TV. There's a smokey on your tail! *Try to make contact with a truck driver using the type of radio they use! **To complete: Spawn a cb radio and use it. Say what? *Aid someone who is deaf by giving them a small device that improves hearing! **To complete: Spawn a deaf person and a hearing aid. Give the hearing aid to the deaf person. Rise and shine! *Wake someone up using a clock that is specifically designed for such purposes! **To complete: Spawn a person and give them the adjective sleeping. Spawn an alarm clock. Drop me a line! *Use something that you dial to call someone! **To complete: Spawn a cellphone and use it. Fire! *Place something near a fire alarm that will set it off! **To complete: Spawn a fire alarm and fire. Place them near each other. Clipped! *Clip someone's toenails! **To complete: Spawn a person and toenail clippers. Pick up the clippers and use them on the person. One armed bandit! *Test your luck by using this popular casino gambling machine! **To complete: Spawn a slot machine and interact with it. Not the sharpest pencil in the drawer! *Make a pencil more effective by sharpening it any way you want! **To complete: Spawn a pencil sharpener and a pencil. Pick up the pencil and use the pencil sharpener. Firey Furnace! *Put something made of clay in a special oven that fires the clay into a ceramic! **To complete: Spawn a kiln '''and a '''clay pot (garden). Put the pot in the kiln and them empty it again. Say yes to rugs! *Make a rug using a machine that weaves fabrics! **To complete: Spawn a loom and interact with it. Vend for yourself! *Put something in a vending machine that causes it to give you a treat! **To complete: Spawn a vending machine and a nickel. Pick up the nickel and fill the vending machine. Duces are wild wild wild! *Give a bookie some technology to help expand the family business to the internet! **To complete: Spawn a bookie and a tablet (electronics). Pick up ''the tablet and ''give it to the bookie. No safe is safe! *Create someone who is pro at cracking safes and make them a safe to crack! **To complete: Spawn a safecracker and a safe. Place them near each other. Oh no my particles collided! *Create a large hadron collider and see what happens when you use it! **To complete: Spawn a large hardron collider and interact with it. And run. Double the trouble! *Use the cloning machine to duplicate something! **To complete: Spawn a cloning machine and a person. Put the person in the machine. Money laundering! *Put some money in an appliance that cleans clothes! **To complete: Spawn a washing machine and some money. Put the money in the machine. Where there's smoke... *Set off a smoke detector to be sure it is working properly! **To complete: Spawn a smoke detector and some fire. Place them near each other. Click click click click *Use something to type that predates the computer and keyboard! **To complete: Spawn a typewriter and interact with it. Bumper bonus! *Play with a machine that uses flippers on a slanted surface to keep a ball bouncing around scoring points! **To complete: Spawn a pinball machine and play with it. Gently down the stream! *Take a seat on an exercise machine that simulates rowing a boat! **To complete: Spawn a rowing machine and ride it. It's a light bat! *Combine a lamp shade with the sports equipment used to hit home runs! **To complete: Spawn a baseball bat and a lamp shade. Put them together. Are you afraid of the dark? *Create the kind of light that lights roadways and turn it off **To complete: Spawn a streetlight and turn it off. Game of the year! *Create a previous version of this game! **To complete: Spawn scribblenauts. 'Weapon' There are 26 shards in this category. Projectile saliva! *Convince a camel to expell its excess saliva! **To complete: Ride a camel and use the "spit" option. Don't bug me! *Use bug spray to experiminate some dangerous flying insects with stingers! **To complete: Use bug spray on a wasp or bee. You say potato, I say projectile! *Use a weapon that fires potatoes! **To complete: Use a potato gun. Tank commander! *Get in a tank and give the order to fire! **To complete: Hop in a tank and fire it. Boom goes the... *Use an explosive that looks like a bundle of long red candles! **To complete: Set off TNT. Tanks for playing! *Throw an anti-tank grenade at something it was made to destroy! **To complete: Blow up a tank with an anti-tank grenade. Pyrotechnically awesome! *Light the fuse on a string of small noise making explosives! **To complete: Set off some fireworks. I'd stake your life on it! *Use a wooden stake to take out an immortal blood sucking creature! **To complete: Stab a Vampire with a wooden stake. (Really you follow up by chopping its head off.) Poke em with the sparkly end! *Get a cow moving by prodding it with a device designed to do such! **To complete: Timber! *Use a gas powered saw that has blades on a chain to cut down a tree! **To complete: Destroy a tree with a chainsaw. Bang bang! *Apply a metallic adjective that usually signifies second place to a common tool used with nails to make it more shiny and more valuable! **To complete: Spawn Silver Hammer (a reference to the Beatle's song "Maxwell's Silver Hammer" which includes the lyric "Bang! Bang!) Nice and toasty! *Use a weapon that shoots flames! **To complete: Spawn and use a Flamethrower. At home on the range! *Create a sniper and a building where the sniper can practice shooting! **To complete: Don't cross me! *Shoot an arrow from a weapon that is shaped like a cross! **To complete: Fire a crossbow. Love struck! *Shoot an arrow from a bow that causes people to fall in love! **To complete: Holier than thou! *Use holy water to destroy a creature! **To complete: Throw Holy Water at any Undead object. Nailed it! *Fire some nails from a gun that shoots them! **To complete: Fire a nail gun. Sweet dreams! *Put someone or something to sleep by shooting them with a tranquillizer! **To complete: Shoot a living object with a tranquillizer. You summoned? *See what happens when you use a necronomicon! **To complete: Use the Necronomicon. I'm a wizard! *Use a magic wand to do some magic! **To complete: Ouch my eye! *Use a lance to blind a humanlike monster that has only one eye! **To complete: Spawn a Clyclops and attack him with a lance. Foiled again! *Pick up a sword used in the sport of fencing and use it against another fencer! **To complete: Roshamo! *Use objects to play a round of rock - paper - scissors! **To complete: I can shoot! *Use a rifle that shoots accurately from long distances to shoot a can! **To complete: William Tell! *Use the weapon of an archer to shoot an apple! **To complete: Shoot an apple with a bow. Free man! *Use a crowbar to break open a type of wooden container that shipments are delivered in! **To complete: Thwack a wooden crate with a crowbar. 'Clothes' There are 25 shards in this category. A spring in your step! *Equip Maxwell with shoes that help him jump higher! **To complete: Hoppin' costume! *Dress up in a costume that makes you look like a hopping green amphibian! **To complete: Equip the Frog Suit. Where'd you go? *Give a halfling some jewellery that will help him turn invisible! **To complete: Give a Ring to a halfling. (Really it's a Hobbit, because it is a Lord of the Rings reference) Lawman! *Give an officer of the law their metal star shaped identification! **To complete: Gold medalist! *Give a medal to someone who plays sports for a living! **To complete: Create a (gold) medal and give it to an athlete. PBJ time! *Don a costume indicative of a slender yellow fruit while shaking a maraca! **To complete: Make your avatar wear a Banana Suit and hold a maraca (a reference to the "Peanut Butter Jelly Time" meme. Honey? I'm home! *Dress up in a costume that looks like a buzzing insect that lives in a hive. Then while still dressed up visit your honeycomb filled home! **To complete: Hats off to you! *Create a hat for yourself and then hang it on a piece of furniture that is made to hold hats! **To complete: I'd like to return these! *Place a shoe in a box that shoes are bought in! **To complete: Who's got the foot long? *Dress up in a costume that looks like a long piece of meat tucked into a bun! **To complete: Laundry day! *Fill the laundry hamper with some articles of clothing that need to be washed! **To complete: Waggle dance! *Dress up like a bumble bee and then start dancing! **To complete: Messy eater! *Wear something that hangs around your neck that you'd wear while eating messy food to keep your clothes clean! **To complete: My body is my weapon! *Wear a dark coloured belt that declares your martial arts skills! **To complete: Equip a Black Belt. Hop to it! *Dress up like a creature that delivers coloured eggs in a basket! **To complete: Scribble cum laude! *Dress up like you are graduating from school! **To complete: Let's go team! *Dress up like a person who leads the crowd in cheers at a sporting event! **To complete: Dressing to dress! *Dress up like the person who prepares food for a restaurant! **To complete: Where's the fire? *Dress up like someone who puts out fires for a living! **To complete: Don't let the bed bugs bite! *Put on the clothes you wear when you get into bed! **To complete: After further review... *Wear clothes to look like someone who enforces the rules during a sports match! **To complete: There's snowshoe better! *Wear some shoes that are made for walking on snow! **To complete: Safety at sea! *Before driving a boat, put on a vest that helps save you from drowning! **To complete: Kiss the chef! *Use a grill while wearing a piece of clothing that protects the front of your body from splatters while you cook! **To complete: Too hot to touch! *Put something on your hands that you wear when you take something hot out of the oven, then pick up something hot! **To complete: 'Misc' There are 32 shards in this category. Don't forget to wash your hands! *Flush an object that is found in a bathroom stall! **To complete: It doesn't flush! *Use an object that transforms a hole in the ground into an outdoor bathroom! **To complete: What did I do? *Use an adjective to give something a phobia of scribblenauts! **To complete: Dance party! *Get someone dancing on the chequered surface that people dance on! **To complete: Yo dawg, I heard you like... *Create a common backyard object that is like a beach in a box! **To complete: Spawn a sandbox. (Xzbit Yo Dawg reference) Make it rain! *Use a stick that is supposed to make it rain! **To complete: Not so boring barn! *Barns are always red. Make one more exciting by painting it another colour! **To complete: Daycare day job! *Put someone in the daycare who belongs there! **To complete: Light the fuse and get away! *Set off an explosive that is a rocket small enough to fit in a bottle! **To complete: Set off a Bottle Rocket. War and peace! *Create the object war and give war a symbol of peace! **To complete: Spawn War, and kill him by giving him a white flag. Who needs matches? *Use flint to start something on fire! **To complete: Scaredy crow! *Frighten a crow with something built to do exactly that! **To complete: I'd like to thank the academy! *Give a trophy to a professional entertainer to thank them for their work! **To complete: Weaving so soon? *Provide yarn to a person who weaves and see what they create! **To complete: What a shamrock! *Give a small plant that normally has three leaves to a short green creature who appreciates such lucky things! **To complete: Cure for the common gold! *Use magic to turn something only fools find valuable into something truly valuable! **To complete: Order in the court! *Create a courthouse along with someone who works in it! **To complete: Am I to be or not to be a writer? *Give a sample of your writing for critiquing to the famous playwright who wrote "Romeo and Juliet"! **To complete: Hula hula! *Give a hula dancer a specific round toy to help them practice their hula dancing! **To complete: Exhibit A! *Give some evidence to the person who prosecutes criminals in a court room! **To complete: As important as the line and wings! *Create a toy that is simply a wooden cube! **To complete: Create a cute cube. Sanctuary seating! *Take a seat on the type of long bench usually found in churches! **To complete: Close your eyes! *Open the chest that is supposed to contain the ten commandments! **To complete: Open the Ark of the Covanant. (Indiana Jones reference) Troy to look surprised! *Create the large wooden horse the Greeks used in the battle of Troy and then empty it to see what is hiding inside! **To complete: Spawn a Trojan Horse (a reference to the Iliad by Homer). It's more fun with the pieces! *Place a chess piece on the board it is played on! **To complete: Waste not want not! *Put some paper in the bin that holds the recycling! **To complete: Breaking the bank! *The piggy bank may be holding out on you, break it open to see what's inside! **To complete: Strike! *Use a bowling ball to knock down what its best at knocking down! **To complete: Clean is a relative term! *Use a toilet brush to clean something! **To complete: Table tennis menace! *Bounce a ping-pong ball off of a table is is used on! **To complete: Aced! *Use a racquet to hit a ball used in sports! **To complete: Nap time! *Relax by laying in a type of bed that is often hung between two trees! **To complete: Category:Guides Category:Game Elements Category:Scribblenauts Unlimited Category:Easter Eggs